warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Hail Storms, Battle 2
Chapter 1 '' '' Vulpixfire stared off into the distance of the clearing. It was peaceful until a faint shadow appeared watching her. ''"Hello?" It turned around and dissapeared into thin air. She ran to the spot where it had been. "Where are you? Who are you?" "''Vulpixfire..." Said a faint voice, she could barely understand it. "Hello?" She murmered. She closed her eyes for a moment and saw a dark gray tom with red and black. "Hello?!" She opened and he dissapeared. She closed her eyes again in attempt to see him again. Nothing. "Who are you?!" "Zoruaheart" The voice murmered again and it went silent again. "Why are you here?" She meowed, confusion whirling through her orange-red-brown head. "That I cannot tell you, Vulpixfire. I must go now. I'll see you in your dreams tonight. Remember to listen..." The voice was gone. Zoruaheart...why are you here? '' Chapter 2 '' '' ''Vulpixfire closed her eyes and began to dream. Was Zoruaheart really going to ''appear. Soon enough he did. "Good, you're here. You have a destiny, Vulpixfire." "Destiny?! I ''thought ''I already completed it. I defeated Mewtwoflash 5 moons ago, remember?" He smiled and nodded, "Of course I do. I was there. But this is different, it's going to be '''far '''more difficult. This is your true destiny. Look, you're going to meet, er, someone. Your relationship is going to get into the middle of the PokeCats and the PokeVerse." "What? I don't understand this at all." She murmered. "I didn't think you would. Make sure you listen very closely to what i'm about to say. It's ''our ''destiny. I have to leave the dream. When you wake up, just remember i'll be there. If you ever need my help all you have to do is cry." He meowed and licked her ear and dissapeared. She opened her eyes, confusion whirling around her like last time. She shook her head and shrugged, she padded out of her den and saw Vulpixblaze and Enteiflare playing with their 5 kits. She padded over to her father. "Enteiflare!" She shouted. He nodded and padded over, "Yes?" "Can, can I tell you something that could change the PokeVerse forever?" His eyes burst almost out of his skull, "Ch-change the P-PokeVerse?!" Chapter 3 ''Zoruaheart looked around the PokeVerse in search for the lost dreams of his love, ''Vulpixfire. "Vulpixfire, Vulpixfire." He mumbled as he searched. ''Am I ever going to find her dreams?! He looked until he finally found it. "Ah ha!" He nipped at the dreams to destroy them so no one could see the destiny. He unsheathed his claws revealing sharp pure white claws. He smirked and chewed the dreams away. No one would ever see them again but him and Vulpixfire. It's for the best, he reminded himself. He padded off, ready to give Vulpixfire another dream. He coughed for a moment so he could do his handsome voice. He stared into the distances and saw her. "What are you doing, Zoruaheart?" she meowed. "Vulpixfire! What are you ''doing here?!" He murmered in panic. "It took me long enough to track you, stop playing mind games. I want the truth, why are you seeing me in ''my ''dreams." He thought to himself for a moment. "Because it is your destiny, remember." "I'm not exactly ''sure ''this is my destiny, Zoruaheart." She mewed. "Trust me, I promise it really is." She edged over to him and nuzzled his fluffy fur. A pang of happiness went through his heart, he did truly love her. Chapter 4 ''Articunoflight yowled as her sister nipped her ''ear. Jirachishine smiled, "Gotcha!" She wasn't paying any attention, "Where's Vulpixfire?" "I dunno." "Well that isn't much help now is it? I'll go ask Vulpixblaze." She ran off to speak to her. She was playing with her five kits, Zapdoskit, Moltreskit, Enteikit, Reshiramkit, and Zekromkit. Zekromkit scrambled over to her, "Hi Articunoflight!" His eyes were filled with pure happiness. ''Does he like ME?! ''"I can't talk now Zekromkit." She ran over to Vulpixblaze. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Meanwhile.... ~ ''How could he destroy my dreams? ''Vulpixfire thought to herself, ''I don't care...he says it's for the best. ''She reminded herself. He smiled. "Vulpixfire, stop." She paused and stopped. "What's wrong." "I'm not who you think I am..." "What?" She meowed. He sighed, "We're not destined to be together..." ''Not destined?! ''She began to think for a moment of how much she truly loved him. "I don't care if we're not ''destined ''to be together. You're the one i'm destined to be with whether you like it or not." He smirked, "I love you, Vulpixfire." "I love you too." Chapter 5 ''Articunoflight stared across the ''clearing. Servineslash padded over. "Hi!" "Oh, hi." Her mind was still shocked from what Vulpixblaze had told her. "What's wrong?" "Oh...it's nothing," She mewed. "Oh come now, it has to be ''something. Or else you wouldn't be looking like a PokeKit who had just fell in a puddle and gotten dirty." She sighed, she felt comfortable around him for some reason. "Ok well it turns out the legendary villian Zoruaheart and Vulpixfire are mates, I think." He froze, his green and cream fur stood on end. "Z, Zoruaheart? We have to save her now!" "What?! Why?!" She panicked. "Let's just say that he is a bad pokémon..." "Ok, let's go!" They ran off. I hope she's okay! '' Chapter 6 ''Vulpixfire got to her paws. She had spent the entire night with ''Zoruaheart. Zoruaheart's ears perked up as he heard pawsteps, "Vulpixfire! Hide, i'll handle this!" She reluctantly nodded and hid behind a rock. "What did you do with Vulpixfire!" Articunoflight and Servineslash yowled. "None of your business." He murmered. "Uh, it kind of is! She ''is ''our clanmate." Articunoflight snapped. "Well she's ''my ''mate." Articunoflight looked at Servineslash. "Well, well you have no proof your mates!" Servineslash said in panic. He smirked, "But I do. Vulpixfire, come here." She reluctantly got up and padded next to him. "Look at her closely." Zoruaheart meowed. The two gasped at the sight. "I guess you are mates..." "How is me proof that we're mates?!" She meowed. "Y, you're belly's swollen." Articunoflight gulped. She froze, "It's what?!" She turned to Zoruaheart who had a happy smile on his face. "I, i'm, what?!" ''It can't be! It just can't! "No..." She collapsed on the floor, crying. "Just...no..." Servineslash grabbed onto Zoruaheart and took him back to camp, they were taking him as prisoner. Chapter 7 Vulpixfire padded into her mate's own ''den. She licked his head, smiling, she was calm now. He looked at her, "You're not mad, are you?" "I was before but not now. I've got more important things." Pichutail opened the bars and pushed her in. She closed them immediately. "Hey! What are you doing!" Zoruaheart yowled. "Locking you both up for having a purely forbidden relationship." She looked at her friend in terror, "You dare lock up a PokeQueen?! Worst decision of your life, Pichutail..." She rolled her eyes and padded out of the den... That night Vulpixfire looked around the den, "How are we going to break out, Zoruaheart?" "I don't know. Let's not worry about it right now. Good Night." "I love you." She mewed. "I love you too.." The two dozed off together. Chapter 8 ''Vulpixfire ran around camp. Someone was ''watching. "''Vulpixfire..." The sharp, ragged voice meowed. "Who are you?" She yowled, pure fear in her brown eyes. "Sigilyphsun...." "And these are my friends...Cofagrigussoul and Eelektrossshock..." It murmered. The three cats turned into shadows and appeared behind her. She yowled in pure shock and fell on her back. She scrambled away as fast as she could. "We have a deal for you." Said Eelektrossshock. "What deal?" "We will leave you alone..." "Great!" "For a price." She froze, "What's the price...." "We'll tell you when the time comes...." They dissapeared into thin air. "Wait! Come back!" "A price...." Chapter 9 Zoruaheart stared at his mate in ''worry. She nodded, "They have a price..." "Did you ask what the price was?" "I couldn't they were already gone." ~ ''Vulpixfire padded out of the nursery and snuck out of camp, she was going to take a ''walk. The forest was silent, only one HootHootbird could be heard. She yowled as a sharp pain hit her. She grasped the ground with her claws. "Help!" "Help!" Zoruaheart's ears perked and he ran to Chanseywing's den. He dragged her out and followed the sound of Vulpixfire's yowls. He arrived at the scene, his mate was covered in blood, pure red blood covering the forest. "''The price is here...." The three shadows appeared like last time. They looked over her bloody body. Later... Vulpixfire stood over her 3 kits. "Don't touch them! They're not yours!" She yowled to the shadows. "Oh but they are. If you don't remember you promised that if we left you alone we could have the price we dealt with. And that price is your kits..." Eelektrossshock meowed. Zoruaheart ran in front of her. "Don't touch our kits!" The group snapped their paws and he was gone. "No! Zoruaheart!" She fell to the ground and closed her eyes. "Zoruaheart..." Chapter 10 Vulpixfire scrambled to her weak ''paws. "Zoruaheart! Kits!" ''Everything i've ever loved is now gone...curse you three... She padded towards the river. Goodbye PokeVerse... She leaped in and tried to drown herself. Mewtail ran over and pulled her out. "Why did you save me?" She yowled in anger. She rolled her eyes, "You think I was going to let you die!" She nodded, "Let me die. I've lost everything i've ever loved...my kits....Zoruaheart...there's nothing left..." "What about you're PokeVerse mates?" She sighed, "Why would they care? They can't even accept that I love Zoruaheart.....I really, truly love him." A teardrop came out of her eye. "No. I've got to do something! They can't touch him! They wouldn't really ''kill him! I don't think they're that evil. If I can find Zoruaheart I can find the kits! Thanks Mewtail!" She ran off. ''I can save them! I can save them! I can save them!! Chapter 11 Vulpixfire ran into a dark gray wall, what was there? She couldn't ''tell. "Sigilyphsun! Eelektrossshock! Cofagrigussoul! Come here! I want Zoruaheart and my kits back! I'll do anything!" Eelektrossshock appeared in front of her, "Anything?" Her brownish red fur stood on end as she stared at the ugly tom. He was full of cleverness and sheer evil. His green-blue pelt was sleek as his lips were bloated but evil looking. His evil red eyes were gleaming of happiness, he knew just what he wanted to do with her. She slightly nodded, "A, Anything..." Sigilyphsun appeared with Zoruaheart and her kits. Cofagrigusssoul threw the prisoners into Vulpixfire. His golden, blue, and black fur was rough, too rough. He smiled, "If you want to keep them with you then you have to kill us." "Kill you?" She rolled her eyes, "I don't kill. And don't you remember, the hero always wins." Eelektrossshock attacked her and got ready to rip her throat. "Um, no. I don't think so!" Articunoflight yowled and instead ripped his, "All too easy." She meowed and got her up. "Hey are you oka-" She broke off. Sigilyphsun ran his claws down Articunoflight's blue furred back. "Do you feel it?" He said as he leaned into her ear and whispered, "Now die!" The she-cat fell to the ground, dead. "No! Articunoflight!" Vulpixfire yowled as the two evil cats ran towards her. "I don't think you should touch her." Mewtail yowled as the rest of the clan got behind her. The cats yowled and attacked the two. They were crushed by the amount of paws landing on them, they were trampled to death. "Easy as a mudpie." She mewed and turned to Vulpixfire, Zoruaheart, and their 3 kits. Zoruaheart looked at her, "I have to tell the truth, here. I'm truly in love with Vulpixfire. She means more to me than life itself and i'll never let go. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. So can I?" Mewtail looked at Pikachuheart then back at Zoruaheart, "I think there is something to be said about those words, Zoruaheart. Take him to the prison!" "No!" Vulpixfire yowled as she covered her kits' head with her tail, watching her mate being dragged away. Chapter 12 Vulipixfire quickly ran to where Zoruaheart was being held. She had left her kits with the elderly Clefablebreeze. As she got closer to where Zoruaheart's prison of brambes was, she saw Pikachuheart guarding the entrance. "No," he said, although slightly sadly. "I have been given strict orders from Mewtail not to let anyone in, or to see Zoruaheart. Especially you. The Dark On-" Pikachuheart clamped his mouth shut as if he had said too much. "Please! I need to see him! He's not evil any more! And who are The Dar-" Pikachuheart cut her off. "Ssshh! You must not say ''Their name!" Pikachuheart's voice was hushed. "They are an evil organisation who want to rule the whole PokeVerse! And Mewtail works for them. She was given the mission to get Zoruaheart, because he's evil, They want him to work for them too! You must not say Their name. They'll kill you otherwise!" "Sharing my secrets Pikachuheart?" The two cats whipped around to see Mewtail. "I could have you both killed for even speaking of The Dark Ones. But I am merciful, and I won't. And now I will take your mate to them." "Not if I can help it! The Dark Ones will never have Zoruaheart!" Mewtail scowled. "Vulpixfire, I sentence you to a fight to the death, in which you will die!" Chapter 13 Category:Fanfiction Category:Graceglow's Fan Fictions Category:Loudsplash's Fan Fictions Category:Leopardclaw's Fan Fictions